Episode 75
Twenty-Four Hours Endurance Road Race is the 75th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It's the time of year when the guild's annual 24-Hour Endurance Road Race begins! Everyone does their best in the race in order to avoid receiving "the punishment", which is bestowed upon the last placers. Summary Everyone prepares for the Fairy Tail Guild's annual 24-Hour Endurance race. Happy and Evergreen plan to fly across the set to win, but their plans are foiled when Makarov reveals that flying will not be permitted. He goes on, explaining the race's route: a mountain. Fairy Tail members must climb this mountain and then take a Wyvern Scale and return to the South Gate Park within 24 hours. Anyone who falls into last place will receive "the punishment". Jason, from Sorcerer Magazine, comes to watch and commentate the race. Jet, who was last year's winner, plans to win once more to impress Levy. The race begins and Jet runs so quickly the others behind him fall. The first to stand, Natsu, quickly uses his Magic as a booster of his speed. As the other's catch up, Levy and Lucy are left behind, hastily running to avoid "the punishment". The Mages all use their Magic to distract the other members and to keep them from getting ahead, such as Freed who traps Evergreen, Bisca and Max in his runes. One by one, they arrive at the mountain and reach for a Wyvern scale until only two are left. Happy and Natsu take these and then depart for the return trip. Jet, who is far ahead of everyone else, decides to take a nap. Happy, noticing him, wakes him. Jet thanks him and resumes the race. Jet catches up to Erza, Gajeel, Natsu and Gray. Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Jet are neck and neck, but Natsu trips and makes the other four trip over right him in front of the finishing line. While they were still regaining themselves, Happy runs across the finish line with Wendy and Carla close behind and the rest of Fairy Tail crossing later. Realizing that that he will be the last to finish, Jet attempts to quickly cross the finish line, but is grabbed by Natsu, Gajeel and Gray. The four cross the line together and tie for last place. As punishment, the four of them are forced to dress as women and have an interview and have their photos in the magazine. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Jet with a shocked expression, run off into the distance with Jason closely following them. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * |Pikuto Majikku}} * |Hai Supīdo}} * * ** * |Wōtā}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} Spells used * |Furoa}} * * *Water Body * *Hole Abilities used *Flight Weapons used *Swords Items used * |Rakurima}} *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes